A Nightly Encounter!!
by dennisud
Summary: 2 characters from the Tenchi universe come together for a nightly ritual, but this cause changes within the house hold Hope this inspires others to write about them! Epilogue Soon!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own.   


"**A Nightly Encounter** "   
  


**Chapter #1: Greetings at Dusk**

A Shinto priest made his way up a long row of stone steps flowing dinner at his son's house.   
At the top of the stairs lay a small Shinto shrine.   
As the priest made his way to a small rectangular building beside the shrine,   
the wind blew cherry blossoms throughout the area. The scent reminding him of a certain memory and a certain person now in his life, as he made his way towards his office.   
A little while later he made his way to his sleeping quarters. As he sat down on his bed, a black portal opened and a diminutive figure stepped out and sat down opposite the priest. The portal then closed and the two stared at each other.   
They then got up took each other's hand and went to the small kitchen, started to set up a tea service and calmly served each other some honey-sweetened tea.   
They looked at each other and without a thought the priest changed appearance   
from a older gray haired man of around 60 to a young and vibrant looking man in his late 20's. She also changed her appearance, from a 12 year old to a woman in her early 20's.   
they then began to speak; 

Washu: Well Yousho, how was you day, dear? 

Yousho: It was mostly uneventful, unless you count the fight between the girls over my grandson during our training session. 

Washu: So, What did you do about them? 

Yousho: I made them both go to the shrine, had them sweep and clean the shrine area. 

Washu: Isn't that Tenchi's chores you made them do? 

Yousho: Yes, but since they interrupted our practice, I thought it would be appropriate for them to do his chores since it was their fight over him that started it. 

Washu: My daughter and your sister seem to not understand that what they do doesn't win them points with Tenchi? 

Yousho: Their just young, they will learn as they mature! 

Washu: Now wait a minute, their both are over 700 years old, they are not young in age! 

Yousho: But, they are young in maturity. I hope we can guide them to making the right decisions for themselves. 

Washu: (She let out a sigh) I don't think Ryoko will listen to me much. Not since that night in the lab. 

Yousho: You just need to work out a way to talk to her, she does really care for you you know, but you both need to work out your own problems first. You need to treat her more as a person, not as an object. 

Washu: (Feeling hurt) Well, coming from a runaway First Prince of Jurai, who disguises himself and directs his own sister's affections towards his own grandson, I don't think you can say much to me about my problems. (With an angry look) 

Yousho: (Nodding and smiling back with understanding) I never said we were perfect, (reaching and holding her hand softly, calming her down) just that we see others faults better than our own. (he slowly leans forward and gently kisses her cheek. She slowly smiles and hugs him.) 

Washu: Well, I can see that is true. (after a pause) Lets get some sleep, OK? 

Yousho: It is getting late!( they clear the tea set, and slowly walk to the next room, change clothes, they lay down together on one futon and cover themselves up as she lays her head on his chest.) 

Washu: Well, Yousho when do you think we should tell them about us? 

Yousho: I'd say after Tenchi has made his choice. We don't want him to be distracted any more than he already is! 

Washu: You know for a youngster of 10,000 years, you are extremely wise! 

Yousho: Well, coming from the Greatest Scientist in the Universe (Both smile with amusement), I'll accept that with honor! 

Washu: Well, you'll accept this, or I'll turn you into a frog, got it!   
(She rose from his chest and gave him a passionate kiss) 

Yousho: Well, we might not be getting as much sleep as we thought! (As they both embraced, giggling and laughing quietly).   


Well I hope you like this short fic. It has nothing to do with any of my other fics. I just had the idea That throughout all the Tenchi series, the ones who talked to each other the most about the family were Washu & Yousho. So, Why not have a short fic to perk the interest of those who might come up with a good story with them as the main characters. So, who out there can do it? Hope someone does! 

P.S.- There is a second Chapter coming soon, and I will change the format for easier reading! 


	2. Secrets are Revealed

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oki continuity.   


"**A Nightly Encounter** " 

(_) = thoughts 

"_"= Speaking out loud 

("_") = Telepathic speech   


**Chapter #2 Secrets Revealed**   


**Author's Note: It** has been several months since the scene occurred in chapter one. Lets see how things pan out as secrets are revealed! Writing format is changed, make note of this! 

It is mid-morning in the valley that is occupied by the various members of the Masaki Clan.   
Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi were doing household chores, Ryoko was sleeping Lazily on a tree near the shrine, while Tenchi and His grandfather Katsuhito were sparring with their bokkens. Throughout all the activities, a single person was monitoring them all. Little Washu was hold up in her lab observing the various members of her family, and making notation all the while keeping tabs on several dozen experiments happening in various parts of her vast laboratory. 

Well it seems that Tenchi is improving, while my wayward daughter is sleeping again. She keeps this up she'll never get his attention. Washu had finished her mental comments when her Crab doorbell rang. 

It was Sasami requesting her presence at lunch. "Well gotta put in an appearance at least once today." she said to herself as she made her way to the lab entrance. 

As all the house hold gathered for lunch (Except Nobuyuki, who was at work) Washu was now thinking of something very important when a mental call came out to her.   
("Hey Mom, What's up you seem way out there?") Asked Ryoko telepathically.   
Both had grown closer through the intervening months and were on more friendly terms with each other. 

("No, My little Ryoko, I was just remembering something important I had to do in my lab.") . Answered a nervous Washu 

("Now, You really think that was all, I can sense it wasn't. Now remember we had a deal, no secrets or lies! Now tell me Mom!") Asked an now upset Ryoko. 

All right what is wrong with you two, asked a concerned Tenchi. Over the time the women had stayed in his home, Tenchi had been able to pick up certain things that the girls exhibited. One was when Ryoko and Washu were having a conversation telepathically. This was more than a discussion, and He knew it. 

"Well?" Now looking a both of them, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing to concern you Tenchi. Ryoko dear, lets discuss this after breakfast in the lab all right? Asked A calm Washu. 

After looking at her then tenchi, Ryoko answered; "Ok Mom, but this better be good!" 

"Trust me it is!" Said Washu (Though not for me or Yousho I'm afraid.) 

********************************************************************************** 

After breakfast was over, and everyone dispersed to their daily routines, Ryoko and Washu headed to her lab. 

Once inside, Washu materialized two floating cushions and her and her daughter sat down. 

"Ok, What's so troublesome, that you let it touch my mind?" Asked Ryoko 

Washu then grew into her adult form and Ryoko gasped. 

In front of her was her mother with a protruding belly. 

"Mom, What... who.... why....?" Washu then grabbed both her daughter's hands and slowly started to tell her stories with tears running down her eyes. 

"It started several months ago. We started seeing each other and it became more serious and obviously more intimate......." 

"Who Mom?" Ryoko was worried it might me who she hoped wasn't. 

"No, Dear it isn't Tenchi, now please let me finish" She was still weeping and clutched her daughters hands more firmly. Now Ryoko wa worried for her mother, she squeezed back to show she cared. 

"Well we have been seeing each other when this occurred or more precisely developed about 2 months ago." Ryoko was sensing fear in her mother show as she is blunt by nature, she asked; 

"Why haven't you told him Mom?" Washu looked her daughter in the eye, and said; 

"I don't want another of my children to be forced away from me!" I'm afraid he and the baby would leave me, and I can't take another loss like that. I lost my first child, then Kagato stole you from me, I can't go through that again!" She then collapsed in her daughter's arms and wept un controllably. Ryoko did her best to comfort her mother. 

After a few minutes, she calmed down enough for Ryoko to ask; 

Who is it Mom, if it isn't Tenchi, then Who? AS Ryoko quickly ran through all the men that had visited their home these last 3 months, she knew it was only two who could have been able to be the one. 

As, Washu was about to speak, Ryoko put her finger up, and said:" Look, Mom, I don't say anything to you about your personal life, but if it could be who I think it is, neither of them would desert you, they're too good hearted for that." 

Washu slowly nodded, "I agree now, I just was so scared to be abandoned again." 

"Then, go to him and tell him, because even in your child form, you can't hide it for long!" 

She nodded then she hugged her daughter. To think that you could give me such good advise I'm so proud to be you Mom, Thank you my little Ryoko". They hugged again then Washu made a portal, and stepped through it to a certain shrine keepers office.   


********************************************************************************** 

Hello, Dear, how are you doing?" Asked Washu (Who stayed in her adult form this time) 

Katsuhito was sitting at his desk writing up prayer verses for visitors to the shrine to hang on the sacred tree. He had his back to Washu. 

Well, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit for Wasssss......................?!?!? 

He stared at the building abdomen of Washu. He couldn't talk nor could he think as he continued to stare which of course made Washu nervous again. Tears started to well up in her eyes (Oh, Gods say something you idiot, which she said as much to herself as to the stunned man she loved) 

"Wh.. wh... when?" 

"It was conceived 2 months ago, Yousho, by us!" She then knelt down and placed her hands in his. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was afraid you'd reject me." (She was shaking like a leaf now) Katsuhito suddenly changed to Yousho, and gathered his love into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I Love you Washu Habuki, I am..... happy to see that another life will be born out of our love for one another."   
Washu was crying now, but these were tears of joy and happiness. (Yes, he wasn't going to leave her alone, and they were going to have a baby, their baby together.) 

Then he let go of her and slowly walked to the far closet. he opened it and then came out with a ornate case. he knelt down, opened the case and there was a ring of wood. Washu was trying to keep from fainting as she surmised that the wood came from Funaho, Yousho's tree, and they this was in Jurian traditions a wedding band. 

If you will submit to being my wife, I will set up the bonding ceremony witnessed by our family so we will be connected mind body, and soul, together for as long as we both shall live. 

Washu grabbed the ring and set it on her finger, then she reached out and kissed and hugged the now young Priest as the afternoon rolled into night. 

**Chapter #3: Union of Love**

Next, telling the family their secret and the wedding of two old souls, with a new one on the way. Hope this will make those that have e-mailed me about this story happy, it will not go past chapter #3!   
  
  
  



	3. Union of Love

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo: Ryo-Oki continuity.   


**"A Nightly Encounter "**

(_) = thoughts 

"_"= Speaking out loud 

("_") = Telepathic speech   


**Note: This chapter will be revised!!   
  


**Chapter #3: Union of Love**

Next - telling the family their secret and the wedding of two old souls with a new one on the way. Hope this will make   
those that have e-mailed me about this story happy, because it will not go past chapter #3!   
  


It was late afternoon when the newly engaged couple made their way down the shrine steps. Each was in their true   
form as they descended. When they got to the end of the steps both turned to look at one another, then both kissed, in a   
loving bonding type of a kiss. They then disguised themselves again and made their way to the house as dinner was   
being set. Only Ryoko knew of what had happened. Washu telepathically told her and asked her to keep quiet. Sensing   
the joy in her mother's heart, Ryoko complied. 

When all had gathered for the evening meal, everyone was slightly surprised when Washu and Katsuhito sat together at   
the end of the dining room table. Then as the meal progressed and conversations lingered on normal topics discussed,   
both Washu and Katsuhito called for everyone's attention. 

"We have an announcement for you all," came the now quivering voice of Washu.   
As all eyes were upon them both changed to their true forms. Many gasps and other sounds of surprise were heard. Not   
just at Washu's endowed state but at the youthful Priest now in front of them. 

Ayeka was the first to speak. "What is this? Yousho, you're still ..... young? How? And Miss Washu what happened?"   
said a now flustered and upset Princess. 

"I have been like this for 2 months, I have been seeing Yousho for the last 4." said Washu. 

"But, why? What I mean is ,... well (rubbing the back of his head) Congratulations Grandpa, Washu!" said an excited   
Tenchi. 

"Mom, I'm happy for you!" Ryoko said as she then went over and hugged Washu. "I'm going to have a hard time   
calling you Dad, so let's keep it as Yousho, if you're keeping this instead of that old man disguise." 

"I am now keeping this as it is me." (He turned to Ayeka) "I am sorry sister for hiding myself as I did but I thought I   
would never have to show my true self again. That is until Washu came into our lives." He held her hands throughout   
this time. 

Tenchi had also done something unheard of, putting an arm around Ayeka to comfort the now upset Princess. Also, he   
offered his free hand to Ryoko who he knew might become jealous of his comforting her rival. 

As all sat still stunned at the news , Mihoshi asked, "Oh, Miss Washu did you eat too much?" A loud grown echoed   
through the house. 

"No you ninny, I'm pregnant!" yelled an exasperated Washu. 

"Oh, well that would explain your tummy, now wouldn't it." said a slowly understanding Mihoshi. 

"Oh Dad, I am happy for you." (Shaking his hand) "I know Achika would have wanted you to have someone in you   
life ," said a now crying Nobuyuki. 

"Thank you son." was all he could say, teary eyed, remembering his daughter and his past wife. 

"Well, when's the wedding ?" asked a curious Tenchi. 

"I invited a friend from Kyoto to officiate and it will be this Saturday, up at the shrine." said Yousho. 

"And before you ask in 7 months I'll be a mommy again!" Washu announced looking at Mihoshi most of all. 

"Oh my, we better get ready and start planning now." said an excited Sasami as all now focused on the wedding.   
As the conversation went on inside the engaged couple were outside, admiring the view. 

Washu was happy but worried. "You are worried I will not live long enough to take proper care of the baby aren't you   
my love?" asked Yousho. 

"How can you know that? We aren't bonded yet so you can't read my mind." asked a nervous Washu. 

"I'm sure you'll think of something, (He smirked) at least to live enough for my child's wedding." 

"Well you know, I, Washu the Greatest Genius in the Universe, will think of a way to keep you with me forever!" 

"I thought you would say that." He then laughed with her cackling a moment later. 

After a few moments the laughter subsided, Washu took Yousho's face in her hands and looked at him intently.   
"Promise me, you'll never leave me. Promise me!" 

Yousho responded in kind wrapping Washu in his strong arms and said, 

"I promise to be there for as long as you shall have me and for as many babies as you want to have." 

"Yyyyaaahhhooooooo!" was Washu's answer, followed by a very passionate kiss with the man she loved!!   
  


**The End, Short and Sweet! (FIN)**   
  
  
  



End file.
